Baby Bassy!
by Bloodcoveredpetals
Summary: Sebastian is turned into a toddler and left in the care of Claude Faustus. He doesn't seem to want to embrace his more childlike state of mind but who knows what might happen. (I am fully aware I have another story that sounds extremely similar to this one. But I felt I needed a bit of writing inspiration so I'm playing around with the same type of plot but it will be different.)


**Authors note:Okay so yes this is another deaged Sebby story, but I am continuing the other one. I just need a bit of inspiration to do so I suppose. **

"Oh my how precious." Claude smirked behind his hand. Sebastian glared up at him. Ciel sighed. "Listen I need you to take him, and care for him until I can find a way to turn him back to normal. He has his adult mind, however I'm sure you've noticed with the way he's glaring." Claude nodded and grabbed the toddlers hand. "I'll watch him for you. I'm positive it could be funny." Sebastian looked to be at the age of two and was currently wearing his usual white shirt that was now like a gown on him. "Sebastian behave for Claude. I don't care if you hate him you will be good, understand?" Ciel asked. The toddler nodded and pouted at Ciel. Claude led the child out and helped him into the carriage. "We'll be going into town to buy you some things,so stay here and don't get off the seat. I don't need you getting hurt." He closed the door shut and got up onto the front seat of the carriage to steer. Once they got to London he got up and grabbed Sebastian from the back of the carriage.

He's so small I feel like I should be careful with him, but at the same time this is Michaelis so maybe not. "Lets get you necessities first then we'll get you toys. We will have your clothing tailor made later." Sebastian pulled his hair and and nodded. "No no don't pull hair!" He smacked the hand away and led him to a store that sold baby things. He sat him down but held onto his hand tightly. "Do not run off." Sebastian glared at him. "I am not a baby!" He said stomping his foot. Claude smirked."Sure your not." He bent down and ruffled his hair. Sebastian squirmed and whined. "Oh my you're cranky!"He teased. He picked out a small bed a rocking chair a playpen a highchair and railings to keep the child from falling off the bed while he slept. He picked sebastian up and set him on his hip. "Okay those will be delivered to the house later, so now we need to get smaller things." He went to the back of the store and grabbed some sippy cups bowls and utensils. He also grabbed a few baby blankets and pacifiers. He then looked to the child. "Are you toilet trained yet?" The child huffed and turned away from him not responding. Claude sighs and grabs a pack of diapers. "I'm taking that as a no." Sebastian glanced over at him. "Nuh, i dun wanna use them!" "To bad Sebastian!" He sighed and bought all of the items. He put the bags of stuff in the carriage and then walked over to a toy store. "Do you want to pick out some toys?" "I'm not gonna pway wiff them!" Claude rolled his eyes,and went into the store. He bought a few age appropriate toys and then returned to the carriage. He put Sebastian in along with the bags of toys. "Once again stay out!" He said strictly. Sebastian stuck out his tongue. Claude quickly took them back to the Trancy manor. "He called the triplets out to get the bags and set up a room for the toddler. He picked up Sebastian and carried him inside. Sebastian yawned and rubbed his eyes. Claude smiled slightly."It looks like someone needs a nap." Sebastian whines and shakes his head. "Nuh I'm not sleepy!" Claude sighs and lays him down on his bed. "Yes you are, and until your bed is set up you can nap in here." He tucked him in and put a pacifier in the childs mouth. Sebastian's eyes drooped and he sucked on the pacifier without even realizing it. Claude stayed in the room until he fell asleep. He went off to go help the triplets set up a room for Sebastian. "Oh I see the furniture arrived."He said as he noticed them assembling it all. He helped them finish setting everything up and then went off to call a tailor.


End file.
